


Flowers and Stones; The Hobbits of Erebor

by Cloud_Nine



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Smaug, Angst, BAMF!Bilbo, Baby Dwarves, Baby Hobbits, Caring!Dwarrows, Cute!Baby!Fili, Cute!Baby!Gimli, Cute!Baby!Hobbits, Cute!Baby!Kili, Cute!Baby!Ori, F/M, Family, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, King Under the Mountain!Thorin, Long Lived Hobbits, M/M, Mentioned Gold-Madness, Multi, My Bilbo may resemble John Watson in personality, Past Abuse, Past Slavery, Possible smut later, Recovery, just a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nine/pseuds/Cloud_Nine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is King Under the Mountain and has been since Thror slew Thrain and Thorin challenged his gold-mad grandfather to a duel and won. Erebor is prosperous and happy, the young Princes Fili and Kili beg to go to the market to avoid studying and find something horrible disguised as a vendor that sells pets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All Khuzdul comes from the Neo-Khuzdul dictionary. The thing about the dragon spirit in the arkenstone came from another fic I read recently, Coats and Customs by imaginary_golux, you should should check it out, it's lovely.

“Years ago, during the reign of King Thror a special gem was found. One far more precious than the rest, you see lads, it was the heart of the mountain.” Balin paused and let the little ones ohh and aww before continuing. “King Thror took the jewel and saw it as a gift from Mahal, our maker, that he was right to rule. For years the gem was mounted above the throne as a beacon to all declaring the prosperous rule of our King.”

The dwarflings shifted slight in their seats staring up at Balin, their storyteller, eagerly. “But days turned dark. The gem that once was so beautiful and warm became cold and dangerous. Our poor King grew sick with gold-madness.” The dwarflings gasped and the white haired dwarf continued. “Prince Thrain, though, saw his father’s descent into madness and feared for his people. The sick King raised taxes and worked his people harder than ever until finally the Prince could take no more.” 

“One day, in open court the Prince challenged his father, the King. King Thror roared that his son was a traitor and that when he won Prince Thrain would be sheared and tossed from the Lonely Mountain to live the rest of his days as an exile, if he wasn't dead.” The youngest, Gimli son of Gloin shuddered at the thought. 

“King Thror and Prince Thrain fought hard. Both were veterans of many wars and many battles. King Thror had years of experience on his side but he was old and unafraid of attacking his kin. Prince Thrain on the other hand was quick and young but he didn’t want to hurt his father. In the end Thror slew his son in front of the throne with the evil gem looking down on upon them.” Balin bowed his head in remembrance of his fallen Prince. 

“When the mad King won he shouted out, who else dares defy me? Who else is traitor to the King of Erebor!” Balin paused met the starstruck eyes of the dwarflings before him. “For a moment no one moved, no dwarf even dared to breath. King Thror laughed and turned to head back to his throne when one dwarf stepped forward. Prince Thorin, son of Thrain, stepped out of the crowd. Prince Thorin cried, I shall challenge you grandfather in the name of my father!” 

“Prince Thorin who had only recently reached his majority a few years before was not an experienced fighter. All could see he was fighting to avenge his father and we all held our breaths.” The old dwarf stroked at his beard as he continued his tale. “Prince Thorin fought well, he dared not let pity or love stay his hand, instead he fought with precision that dwarrows can only claim when avenging a loved one.” 

“Mr. Balin what does precision mean?” Little dark headed Kili asked, interrupting the story.

“Focus, my lad, focus. Prince Thorin was focused on nothing but winning.” The dwarf explained with a smile. “Finally after what seemed like an age, Thror had Thorin pinned. The old King had forced Thorin’s blade away from him and the Prince was feet from his father’s body.” Balin’s eyes grew sad. “King Thror stood above his grandson and gloated, saying that Prince Thorin was not worthy of his title and that he was as weak as his father. Everyone thought that Prince Thorin was defeated and the Kingdom of Erebor lost to gold-madness forever until one moment.”

“What? What happened?” Golden haired Fili asked nearly bouncing in his seat, beside him Ori did the same.

“King Thror began to threaten Prince Thorin’s siblings, Princess Dis and Prince Frerin both of whom were younger than Thorin. Get rid of the taint staining the Line of Durin, the mad King said.” Balin shook his head. “Prince Thorin having already lost his father would not stand anyone threatening his siblings so the Prince headbutted the King!” Balin paused and let the dwarflings laugh at the thought. 

“Able to stand the Prince retrieved his sword and with one mighty swing Prince Thorin had won.”

All the dwarflings cheered for a moment before Balin started to finish up his tale. “As Prince Thorin stood there panting and covered in the blood of his grandfather he let the sword clatter to the the ground and turned to his people who had gathered in open court and did the unexpected. Prince Thorin bleeding and hurt marched up to the throne and plucked the stone from its spot and dropped it to the ground. With a mighty stomp the Prince crushed the cursed gem and a great wail came from the broken gem. A great red dragon spirit form filling the throne room.”

All four dwarflings gasped and huddled together. “The dragon spirit, called Smaug, taunted Prince Thorin telling him how he had corrupted King Thror and how he wanted nothing more than for Erebor to fall. As the dragon spirit continued to mock the Prince the crowd of dwarrows could only watch as the Prince Thorin once again raised his boot and brought it down on what he later told us was the black pulsing heart of the gem. With another wail the dragon spirit was destroyed freeing Erebor from it’s hold.”

“Breathing heavily Prince Thorin turned to face his people, and before he could speak a cry went out. Hail Thorin son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain!” Balin finished his tale with a seated bow as the dwarflings began to clap. 

“I want to be like King Thorin one day!” Gimli announced loudly. “Strong!” The little red-headed dwarf continued, “Able to defeat any foe!” 

Fili and Kili, Thorin’s sister-sons laughed. “Uncle Thorin can’t beat momma!” Kili said giggling. 

“She always bashes him over the head until he agrees!” Fili continued much to the annoyance of Gimli, how could his hero be defeated by a girl?

“Now, now children, tomorrow I will tell you a tale of Lady Dis, if you wish it, but for now I do believe that your guardians are here to collect you.” Balin said motioning to the door where Gloin and Dori could be seen through the doorway. 

“Bye Fili, bye Kili!” Ori called as he rushed to his brother’s arms. Little Gimli just waved and soon Balin and young Princes were left. 

“Ready to begin your other lessons, lads?” The wizened old dwarf asked pulling out a book. It was his duty to teach the young Princes things like diplomacy and history, and other skills they would need as they aged and became true Princes. 

“Can we go outside, Mr. Balin?” Fili whined tugging at the older dwarf's clothing.

“We hav’ stuck in the castle ever!” Little Kili cried joining his brother on Balin's other side. 

“Just to the markets, get some air.” Fili finished both brothers looking pleadingly at Balin until the old dwarf laughed and shook his head. 

“Fine, fine but tomorrow I expect you to buckle down and learn something, am I understood?” Balin asked seriously. 

“Of course, Mr. Balin!” the brother’s said together with a matching grin on both their faces. 

“Come then, lads, lets get you outfitted for a trip to the markets.” 

- 

“Look at that Kee!” Fili said pointing at some brightly colored thing off to the side. Little Kili reacted as expected and demanded to go see it. 

Balin and his brother Dwalin, a King Thorin’s personal guardsmen that had been drafted into chaperoning the trip, followed the two Princes happily. The older dwarrow brothers were content to talk and catch up as their jobs were both very demanding. 

“And then Gloin’s boy looked so defeated.” Balin said recounting the tale of the dwarfling’s reactions to the story of King Thorin claiming the throne of Erebor. 

Dwalin roared with laughter, “He’ll learn soon enough the power of our women.” 

“Mr. Dwalin!” Fili shouted, “There are cages, do you think they have animals?” The Prince asked his eyes bright with wonder. 

Dwalin and Balin exchanged a look and Balin chuckled, “You get to explain to Thorin why there is a small animal running around the royal wing.” It was a known fact that Dwalin would give Thorin’s young heirs anything they wished so seeing a small fluffy animal was just asking for the boys to turn on their babysitters and pout until they got one. 

“Aye, lets go you two. Let’s have a look.” Dwalin said already regretting it as the two rushed off. “Best catch up…” The younger son of Fundin said with a helpless look to his brother. 

Dwalin and Balin caught up with the two Princes easily the stall with the animals were not far off, the two brother lost themselves in conversation as the little dwarflings squinted and stared into the large cage. “What’s in there Kee, can you see anything?” Fili whispered the cage was full of hay and other things perfect to hid behind. 

“Ah, welcome to my stall, young Master Dwarrows.” A man said appearing from behind the cage with a smile. 

Fili and Kili smiled hesitantly, men from Dale were not uncommon but this man having not recognized the young Princes for who they, was obviously not from Dale. “Hello.” Fili said not wanting to be rude, his mother had always stressed the need to be polite even if you wanted to stick your axe in the person’s head. 

Above the boys heads Dwalin and Balin gave the man a nasty look and continued to converse in low tones. 

“Whatcha’ got in theres?” Kili asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Ah, I have a special treat for you little dwarflings! A special beast from the far West, strange little creatures that make lovely work pets.” The man continued with a smile so large it was truly beginning to frighten the dwarflings. Without another word the man kicked the cage and finally Fili could see what was inside. For the first time ever, Fili felt the red battle rage of his people, for there hiding under a pile of hay was a small child. 

Fili hand his brother in hand and tugged him back to Dwalin as fast as could be. The young Prince tugged at the guardsmen’s hand and said clearly. “That man needs to go to the dungeons.”

The vendor and the two dwarrows stared at the dwarfling in surprise, “What?” Dwalin began but Fili cut him off. 

“Slavery is illegal in Erebor!” The Prince said sternly pointing to the cage, Dwalin and Balin’s eyes followed the finger and gasped the Prince was correct, instead of an animal the man had caged a small being.

“Man, you have violated the trade agreement of Erebor, you will detained until your day in open court where you may defend your actions. Your wares will be taken from you and shall not be returned as is the right of Erebor.” Dwalin said, as he bound the man ignoring the crowd that was beginning to gather. “Lito! Come take this man, you others set up a perimeter, we will search his wagon for other contraband.” 

When Dwalin spoke guardsmen began to appear like magic, the man was taken away spluttering and denying that the creatures in his cages were sentient beings, but Dwalin only had eyes for the small form that he could see hidden under the hay. Slowly the crowds were pushed back and a perimeter was formed. Balin, Fili and Kili remained where they were, “Why kids in there?” Kili asked peering between the bars as the little beings stay far back and refused to leave it’s spot in the hay.

“He was a bad man Kee.” Fili answered his voice hard. Fili being the oldest was in line for the throne of Erebor after his uncle Frerin and his mother Dis, so his education was different then Kili’s he was learning that the world wasn’t as bright and shining as children normally saw it. 

“Move you! Those are my sons! Do you not know who I am?” Both Fili and Kili perked up when they heard their mother’s voice. 

“Ma!” They shouted rushing toward her. 

“Boys, what did you do now?” The Princess asked teasingly but meeting Balin’s eyes over the heads of her sons. 

“Young Fili spotted a slaver, Lady Dis.” Dwalin said answering for his brother. 

“Slavers? Erebor forbids slavery!” The lady dwarf said almost snarling. 

“We know, Princess, we know. The man is already in the dungeon awaiting his day in court.” Balin said soothingly. “Why don’t you try and coax out the children. We are assuming they are children,” Balin admitted. “They are rather small.” 

“Watch the boys,” Dis said walking closer to the cages. Hatred burned brightly within her. Children were precious to dwarrows as they were rare. Her own two children were a blessing beyond what she could ever imagine to see what she guessed were children locked up to be sold made her sick. 

“Hello there, little one.” She called out in the common tongue. “I mean you no harm, could you come closer?”

The figure, all they could see where eyes and possibly toes from underneath the hay didn’t respond.

“We’re not like the mean big folk.” Dis promised looking around carefully for the door to the cage, she spotted it to the left side near the bottom. “My name is Dis and I’m here to help you.”

Finally the small being moved out from under the hay and Dis was finally able to see what it was, the child, for it had to be a child, had short curly hair, wide eyes and hairy bare feet. A hobbit. “There now isn’t that better little one?” Dis said softly with a smile. “Do you have a name?”

The tiny and far too thin hobbit child nodded. “Merry,” he whispered. 

Dis continued to smile, “Would you like out of there, dear one? Surely it can’t be comfortable.” She asked keeping her voice soft and low. 

The hobbit nodded and crawled closer to the door. “Did you buy me?” Merry asked in a heartbreaking voice. 

“Oh no, melekith, you are free,” Dis said slipping into the secret language of the dwarrows just for a moment. 

“Can the others come too?” Merry asked tilting his head to the side just a bit. 

Dis blinked in surprise, “Yes of course.” She stuttered out. 

Merry made a little whistle noise and suddenly three more tiny hobbit children had appeared from the hay. “That’s Samwise. Frodo and Pippin. He’s the baby.” Merry confided in Dis as the little hobbit ushered his friends closer. 

“Oh my four of you. Are there anymore in there with you?” Dis asked as she opened the door and began helping the children out and down. 

“Just uncle Bilbo,” The little one named Frodo said looking worried as he feet touched the ground. “He’s tied down in the wagon.” 

“Mahal.” Dis said horrified the wagon was loaded with boxes and other items and if what the children said were true a hobbit lay at the bottom. “Dwalin help me!” She cried rushing to the wagon. Together Dis and Dwalin threw everything from the wagon onto the market ground and finally at the very bottom under a tarp there lay a hobbit tied and gagged. “Someone call a healer!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested I would not be opposed to a beta reader.

“Dwalin, help me cut him loose.” Dis said pulling her knife from her belt. The large warrior dwarf did the same, and as the knives got closer to the bound hobbit began to struggle weakly. “Hush, hobbit. We mean you no harm.” Dis said as soothingly as she could. 

“Uncle!” Little Frodo yelled as soon as he saw the knife. “Don’t you hurt him!” 

“Stop it! Mommy is helping!” Kili said as he and Fili both grabbed a hobbit. Balin scooped up the last two. “Helping!” Kili implored the frightened hobbit. 

“No! Let me go! Uncle!” Frodo screamed thrashing and struggling to get away from the slightly larger dwarfling. 

Suddenly a much larger dwarf came and scooped up the angry halfling. “What’s all the ruckus over here, Balin?” 

“Uncle Frerin!” Kili and Fili shouted. 

“Slavers my Prince.” Balin said heavily. 

The golden haired prince’s eyes grew heavy and dark. “I see.” 

A muffled shout renewed Frodo’s thrashing and shouting. “Uncle Bilbo!” 

“It’s alright!” Dis shouted to the group, “It’s his muscles, he’s been tied like this too long.” 

“Someone bring some water!” Dwalin shouted as Dis crawled up into the wagon to sit with the still moaning hobbit.

“Uncle Bilbo,” Little Frodo’s voice was watery and soon the tiny hobbit was sobbing into Frerin’s neck. “Leave him alone, mean dwarf. Leave him alone.” 

The golden haired prince sighed and began to pat the child’s back soothingly. “We mean him no harm, child. Your uncle will be fine. Hush now.” 

The oldest prince turned just enough to see that Balin was comforting two little hobbits and Fili and Kili were hugging a small one between them. “How goes it sister?” Frerin called out. 

Dis grunted and continued to rub at the hobbit’s twitching muscles. “It would be better if we could get a healer and some water!” The princess yelled. 

“Right here, Dis.” Dwalin said handing the princess a canteen of water that he had gotten from one of his guards. 

Dis took the container and helped the hobbit sit up just enough to drink. “Here now. Try some. You’ll feel better if we can start to get you hydrated.” 

The hurting hobbit took small sips from the canteen before he cried out as his muscles cramped from his previous position. “The boys.” He asked between cries. “Safe?” 

Dis carefully put him back down on the bottom of the wagon. “They are safe, Master Hobbit. Rest now we will take care of you.” 

Distantly Bilbo could hear the lady dwarf yell for a healer again but that was all he heard before darkness overtook him. 

\--

“Why won’t he wake up?” Bilbo heard Frodo say. 

“The doctor dwarf said he was sick.” Little Samwise explained. “He needs sleep.” 

“I want Bilbo to wake up too!” Pippin voice said, Bilbo could feel tiny hobbit fingers poking at his side to accompany the voice. 

“Me too! Me too! The dwarves are scary!” Merry told the others joining Pippin in poking Bilbo’s side. 

“Stop poking him, Merry! You too Pippin! Mr. Bilbo is sick!” Little Samwise again, always so kind. 

Soon enough the little hobbit children began to squabble and Bilbo who finally opened his eyes put a stop to it. “Knock it off, the lot of you.” The older hobbit said hoarsely.

Various cries of Uncle and Mr. Bilbo were the only warning the hobbit got before he was covered in little Shirelings. Bilbo groaned as sharp, little knees and elbows prodded him before the children settled against him. Four pairs of eyes stared up at the older hobbit like he was going to disappear. 

“Are you ok, Mr. Bilbo?” Samwise asked concerned. 

“Did the dwarves hurt you, Uncle?” Frodo asked his hand fisted tightly in Bilbo’s loose shirt. 

Merry and Pippin just cuddled closer to the hobbit and nuzzled him carefully. 

“I’m fine boys.” Bilbo said smiling weakly his muscles twitched angrily as he tried to move to touch them and offer comfort. “Just fine, what about you? Have they hurt you?” Bilbo asked looking over the little hobbits, checking them for any damage. 

“We’re ok.” Merry said reaching out to pat Bilbo on the cheek. “They got you and brought us to this room. A funny looking dwarf poked at you and yelled lots.” Merry’s face twisted and the others nodded along with him. 

“Water. Sleep and mess-mass.” Pippin scrunched up his nose as he tried to remember the word the dwarf doctor has said. 

“Massage, Pip. They said massages.” Frodo told the youngest hobbit as he buried his face in the blanket covering his uncles stomach. 

“Have they-” Bilbo didn’t have a chance to finish as the door was pushed open and the little hobbits dove to the head of the bed to get as much behind the older hobbit as possible. 

Bilbo felt his body screaming in pain as he sat up ready to protect the hobbit children as best he could. As the door opened three dwarrows all stout and strong entered the room. One was the lady dwarf that had cut him loose, she had long dark hair and a neatly groomed beard that looked rather fetching on her. The second was a male dwarf, with golden hair and a face that looked strange with a frown on it. The last was obviously the King, he looked regal enough for it, he had the lady dwarf’s long hard dark and piercing eyes. 

“Hello.” Bilbo said evenly as his muscles ached and twitched as he held himself up as best he could. 

\--

The dwarrows were surprised when they found the oldest hobbit up, or rather awake. The four tiny hobbit children were hidden as best they could be behind the older hobbit. “Hello.” Dis replied offering the hobbit a measuring look.

“Do have a seat,” The hobbit said his eyes flicking to the chairs that lined the wall in front of the bed. “I’d imagine we have a few things to talk about.” 

The dwarrows exchanged looks but took seats and hobbits and dwarrows just stared at one another for several long moments. Until a little voice from behind Bilbo rang out, “So are you gonna just stare at each other?”

“Merry, hush!” Bilbo said not shifting his gaze, “Move back children, I can't stay like this for much longer. Prop up the pillows for me dears?”

The little Shirelings set out and right away situated the pillows properly so the older hobbit could see the dwarrows without straining himself. Two little hobbits settled themselves on each of Bilbo’s sides, all the while the dwarrows waited patiently. 

“Are you well?” Frerin asked the hobbit when it appeared he as settled. 

“Lovely,” Bilbo said with a tight smile. “Much better lodgings then before.” 

Dis snorted. “To that effect, hobbit, our pony stalls would be better lodgings. We don’t starve our ponies.” 

The little ones whimpered at the idea of living in a pony stall. Bilbo hushed then with a soft word or two. 

“From you reaction, I would also say that you don’t beat them either.” Bilbo replied meeting the gaze of the Lady Dwarf. “No other market has taken such offense to our suffering.” 

“Erebor does not partake in slavery. It is a blight on men and it shall stay that way.” The dark headed male dwarf said. Bilbo gave him a once over and had to admit that he was rather intimidating. 

“King Thorin, I presume?” Bilbo asked ignoring the gasps of the hobbitlings. “I was a bit of a scholar before.” He explained, “Your portraits do not do you justice. Your nose is much larger in person.” 

“Ha! I like him brother! He’s got fire!” The blond dwarf exclaimed with a laugh. “Tell us hobbit-”

“Do call me Bilbo, I was given a name for a reason.” 

“Bilbo then and I am Frein, my sister Dis and our lovely King Thorin, all at your service,” Frerin said with a nod. “How did you come to be in such a position? I know you must have traveled through Dale and the men of Dale know our aversion to slavery.” 

Bilbo’s expression turned sour and the little hobbit children huddled closer to their protector. “I do believe the man in charge of their market, thought we were some strange pet. It is not illegal to sell pets in the market.” The hobbit’s voice was like ice and it startled the dwarrows. 

Something dark came over the eyes of the King who stood quite suddenly. “I will see to it that this does not happen again. Brother, sister, make them comfortable.” Without a glance back that the hobbit the King Under the Mountain stalked from the room with rage echoing every step. 

“Well, since Mr. Sunshine is gone we’ll take good care of you.” The dwarf that seemed to be made from sunshine said trying to smile. “We will have whatever you need brought to this room, it’s yours for as long as you stay in Erebor.” The prince promised. 

“There is an adjoining room behind the tapestry,” The princess said jerking her thumb in one direction. “For the children, when you want it. Until then we can have a few cots brought in, if you would like.”

Bilbo nodded his head, “Thank you, I would most appreciate it.” 

“Well,” Frerin said standing, he nudged his sister once and she too stood. “We will leave you be, food should be brought up within the hour, your healer before that.” Frerin turned away from the steely eyes of the hobbit and looked to the children. “Erebor, and it’s royal family wishes to do whatever we can to ease your suffering. The stain of slavery has touched all races in Middle Earth, some of our own kin have found refuge here after living such a life.” 

The hobbit bowed his head and the little ones crowded closer. “Thank you.” 

Frerin just shook his head. “Don’t thank me, not yet. Is there anything else I can do for you, Bilbo? A raven to send a letter home? We can stick you all on the back of a caravan if you would like.” 

The blond dwarf looked taken back when instead of happiness his words brought tears to the eyes of the little hobbits. Bilbo was looking a little watery eyed, when he replied. “Thank you Prince Frerin, but we no longer have a home.”

\--

It was sometime later after the doctor came and went and food had been delivered by a very nice round dwarf who had introduced himself as Bombur that Bilbo and the little hobbitlings were settled down talking softly. 

“Tell us a story, Uncle Bilbo!” Frodo said pleadingly, giving his uncle a large doe eyed look. 

“Yeah, Mr. Bilbo, please?” Samwise begged turning his own doe eyes on the older hobbit, Merry and Pippin followed soon enough and Bilbo found himself unable to say no to the four children who looked so interested. 

“All right, all right. Enough of that now,” Bilbo said with a laugh, “But on one condition!” 

“What?”

“Anything!”

“Yeah, anything!” The little hobbits promised. 

“Dear Sam has to stop calling me Mr. Bilbo.” The older hobbit said poking the little boy square on the nose. “I am no mister, not anymore. In fact I am barely an uncle but I should much prefer that to mister.” 

Samwise looked troubled for a moment but nodded after being poked and prodded by Merry and Pippin. “Okay...Uncle Bilbo.” 

“Much better!” Bilbo declared with a smile. He was in much less pain after the doctors visit, while the massage had hurt more than he thought it would his muscles were no longer tense and painful. The midday meal had gone a long way to help all five hobbits, the children were sleepy and complacent and Bilbo was just glad to have something in his stomach at long last. 

“Now, what kind of story shall we hear today?” Bilbo asked even as his eyes flickered to the door that was slowly opening. 

As the children began requesting a great number of stories Bilbo watched cautiously as too small dwarrows one blond and one brown headed as they tried to creep into the room. It was finally with an amused smile that he called out. “Why don’t we ask our guest to suggest something?”

Two little dwarf heads peek out from the bottom edge of the bed and Bilbo laughed. “Hullo.” The dark colored one said staring curiously at the hobbits. 

“You’re the boys from the market!” Pippin declared pointing at them accusingly.

The little blond one nodded. “We’re the princes and we saved you.”

“Oh, young princes!” Bilbo said with a gentle smile. No matter what he had suffered through children were innocent and he would not treat them as he had their grown kin. “Why don’t you hop up on the bed and join us? I was about to tell the lads a story.” 

The two young dwarrows shared a look before using the bedding to pull themselves up onto the bed. Once on the bed they scuttled closer so they sat at Bilbo’s feet. “What kind of story?” The little blond prince asked. 

“Dunno.” Merry said looking at the dwarrow boys curiously. “Oh, Uncle Bilbo! Tell the one about Bullroarer Took!” The three other hobbits nodded eagerly while the dwarrows watched confused. 

“Who’s that?” One asked. 

“Well you see old Bullroarer took was my...uncle? Let’s go with uncle, he was obviously a hobbit like us but he was much larger! Why he could ride a full sized horse!” Bilbo laughed when all of the young ones began to gasp. “Oh, yes. Why in fact ol’ Bullroarer was more than just bigger than normal he was also not very hobbity at all….”

\--

“Destroying all the training equipment won’t make you any happier, Prince Frerin.” The blond haired prince turned with a snarl but seeing who had spoken he growled and turned back to destroying a sword practice dummy. 

“You’ll find that I don’t care much, Nori. My brother is in his rooms, go bother him.” The dwarf spat not looking back at the other dwarf instead focusing on the dummy and his rage. 

Nori, a dwarf with a rather interesting tri pointed hair style shook his head. “Go see your One, Prince. You will feel much better.” Frerin turned to maybe yell some more, but Nori had disappeared leaving the still furious prince alone with his thoughts. Darkness, pain, shackles. 

Suddenly, the coverings on his wrists felt like they weighed a thousand pounds the dwarf began to claw at them furiously until the jewel encrusted metal fell to the ground leaving the prince to stare at the two markings that marred the skin on his wrists, markings that declared him a slave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta read by the lovely Catori1207.

It was several days later before the hobbits really saw another dwarf. Bilbo was able to leave his bed, now as healthy as he could be. Dreadfully thin for a hobbit but there was nothing to do for that but eat. The children were doing well. They managed to keep themselves entertained between made up games and Bilbo’s stories but it was easy to see that they were growing tired of the same room, and Bilbo was too if he were honest with himself.

“Can we go outside?” Merry asked.

Bilbo sighed and closed his book, a nice older dwarf that the boys swore was there that day in the market had brought Bilbo a few books in the common tongue and the children a few small toys. “You know I don’t know that answer to that, Merry,” he told the young hobbit child gently.

“I miss the sunshine, Uncle Bilbo,” Frodo said from his spot on the foot of the bed.

“Me too,” Pippin agreed, though it was muffled from the blanket he was laying face down on.

Bilbo sighed and rubbed at his face. He wasn’t sure how to tell the children that he didn’t know if they could leave the room. While the dwarrow had claimed to abhor slavery it was still very much in his mindset that they might be their new masters. It wasn’t a happy thought, but when you had spent as much time in bondage as he had it tended to leave a mark on your soul.

“I shall ask the next dwarf that enters our room, if it will make you happy,” Bilbo decided, partly to please the children and partly to sate his own curiosity since he thought it would be better to learn sooner rather than later.

The hobbitlings cheered and settled back down to play quietly. Bilbo was thankful for that, he knew that something was coming, the children had been too good for too long. Erebor was proving to be relatively safe and Bilbo was not looking forward to the boys testing their limits. After all, even Bilbo was unfamiliar with the rules and it was making him edgy.

\--

“The hobbits have not left their room,” Dis said crossing her arms, “One would think they would dislike being stuck like that in one place for so long,” she frowned, “I fear it might begin to resemble a cage.”

Thorin didn’t even look up from his papers. Being King Under the Mountain wasn’t all just shouting and looking fierce, he had actual work to do sometimes. He grunted to prove he was listening when he continued to feel his sister’s eyes on his shoulders.

“It could be they are unsure of us,” Nori suggested from his side of the table. Being the King’s lover had it’s perks, such as listening in to all of their rather boring conversations.

“They haven’t asked for anything!” Dis said in a huff, “They wouldn’t have anything if Oin hadn’t mentioned the children appeared bored.”

Thorin scowled down at his papers. “Dis,” he said slowly, “Did anyone mention that they could leave their rooms?”

The sound of his sister descending into soft but rather creative curses made him sigh. “As I thought. I shall speak to our guests, to clarify anything that we overlooked. You, dear sister, can finish looking over his contract,” the King rather swiftly rose from his chair and settled his sister into it. “I’ll return shortly, Nori. If you wish to wait?”

Nori shook his head, “How about I meet you back in our room?” Dis groaned at Nori’s implication, reminding Thorin of when they were much younger.

Thorin cleared his throat and nodded discreetly before leaving his lover and his sister to the Paperwork Under the Mountain while he sought out the hobbits. The walk was short and the King knocked sharply. It took only a minute before the door was opened by a tiny hobbit child that could barely reach the doorknob.

“Hullo, Mr. King, sir,” the little one said opening the door, “Uncle Bilbo, the King is at the door!”

The older hobbit placed his hand carefully over the child’s mouth. “I see that Pippin. Why don’t we let him in properly, hmm?” the hobbitling nodded, Bilbo’s hand still over his mouth. Bilbo smiled and guided the child back into the room and motioned for the King to enter, “Come in.”

Thorin noticed the cots were still in place, obviously the children had not yet moved into the adjoining room but the dwarf could understand that. If it were he and his nephews in that situation Thorin knew he was unlikely to want to be separated from them either.

The King Under the Mountain took the seat that he had sat in a few days before as the hobbit perched himself carefully on the edge of the bed. “How can we help you today, King Thorin?” The hobbit asked with a slight smile. Behind him the four little boys stared at the dwarf king with stars in their eyes.

Thorin coughed to clear his throat, and partly to give himself time to think. “It was brought to my attention that perhaps we have done you a disservice.” Bilbo arched an eyebrow but Thorin pushed on, “My sister brought it to my attention that we did not take your needs into consideration.”

“My needs,” Bilbo repeated with a slight smile.

“Yes,” The dwarf king nodded, “We never intended to keep you confined here. You are free to come and go as you please. Similarly should you or the little ones need anything you have but to ask.”

“That’s kind of you, Your Majesty,” Bilbo said standing, “If you have time, could you show us a place the children could play outside? We were getting a little stir crazy.”

“Of course,” Thorin stood and watched as Bilbo readied the children to leave the room. He smiled as the littlest one began bouncing on his toes eager to go play.

“Thank you Mr. King, sir!” the little bouncy one said, “I’m Pippin!”

Thorin smiled gently at the little hobbit, “Well met young Pippin. I am Thorin, at your service,” the King bowed slightly and chuckled when Pippin began bragging to the others that he had met the King.

“Come on then, lads. Let’s not keep King Thorin waiting,” Bilbo said herding them toward the door.

The walk did not take long but was rather confusing with it’s many twists and turns and the children made good time as eager as they were to escape their room. Bilbo, now healed, could easily keep stride with the taller dwarf. “Thank Your Majesty, for escorting us.”

“It is no problem at all Master Baggins,” Thorin gave the hobbit a sly look, “I shall admit that I would much rather be doing this than paper work, which I left to my sister.”

Bilbo laughed, “Oh I see.”

The dwarf smiled slightly until he saw just what the little hobbits were getting into, “Ah, little ones please don’t pull on that. It’s older than even me,” the dwarf called, wincing when Merry and Pippin began tugging at a very old tapestry that hung from the walls.

“Sorry Mr King, sir!” They apologized in unison before rushing off to get into more mischief. Sam and Frodo walked hand in hand, so as not to get separated from Bilbo and Thorin. Every so often, Bilbo would glance at them to assure himself that they were still there. Thankfully, Sam and Frodo were rather quiet children, preferring to look rather than touch.

“Excuse them, please Your Highness, the boys have had little cause in their lives to be so joyous and carefree,” Bilbo said softly as Sam and Frodo finally walked a little ahead of the dwarf/hobbit duo.

“Think nothing of it, Master Baggins. The sound of children is a sound all dwarrow can rejoice in, we have far too few of our own,” Thorin soothed, seeing the dark look on the hobbit’s face.

A loud crash made Bilbo groan and Thorin wince, “that particular sound, while not as celebrated, is still joyous,” Thorin tried to reassure the hobbit. The second crash made them both wince.

“Uncle Bilbo! Merry and Pippin broke something!”

\--

When the hobbits finally hit fresh air, it was easy to see that they had been inside for too long. Merry and Pippin shot off like firecrackers, running everywhere and touching everything. Even Sam and Frodo, as cautious as they were, rushed to go play with the others.

Bilbo just laughed and found himself a nice place in the sun to sit on the ground, “We can offer you chairs, Master Hobbit,” Thorin said dryly, watching the hobbit make himself at home in the dirt.

“No thank you, this is fine,” Bilbo said falling backwards and soaking up the rays of the sun.

“Hmm. You hobbits remind me of green things. Almost wilting before, but now that you are in the sun you are beginning to brighten up again,” Thorin remarked, taking a seat next to the lounging hobbit.

“That’s an accurate description, King Thorin,” Bilbo replied, eyes closed and a small smile on his face, “we are the Green Lady’s people after all, it would make sense.”

“Hey! Lookit brother! Hobbits!”

“Hi! Hobbits!”

“Fili, Kili! We are not here to play with the hobbits, you are training today!” A louder and deeper voice said sharply.

“Sorry, Mr. Dwalin,” Thorin’s sister-sons said together.

“Oh dear, lads!” Bilbo called rounding up his little ones with ease. Soon four little hobbits surrounded Bilbo and Thorin with upset looks on their faces.

“Do we have to leave?” Frodo asked sadly.

“We just got here!” Merry said pleadingly.

Bilbo looked to Thorin, “It’s up to His Majesty. I do not want you getting hurt or distracting the Princes.”

“It is not a problem, just stay on this side, and Dwalin will keep the boys focused on their training,” Thorin soothed, not able to stand the devastated look on the four small hobbitling’s faces.

“Yay!” The four little hobbits cheered and rushed off to continue playing.

Bilbo and Thorin sat in silence. Bilbo on his back enjoying the sun and Thorin watching the children play.

The King Under the Mountain was amazed, children were remarkably resilient. Not even two weeks ago the young ones had been enslaved, about to be sold like animals and yet there they were, running, jumping, and playing like nothing had ever happened.

“Remarkable, aren’t they?” Bilbo said shaking the King from his thoughts. “Children are like that though, soon all this will nothing more than a bad dream for them and then not long after that simply a dark memory.”

Thorin turned slightly and watched the hobbit rub at his wrist, where the dwarf knew his slave brand to be. “They don’t have it you know,” Bilbo told Thorin when he noticed where the King was looking, “I told them the boys were too young, that they would get an infection and die.”

“You protected them well,” Thorin said gruffly.

Bilbo smiled stiffly and tightened his grip on his own wrist, “I didn’t protect them well enough.”

“On that Master Hobbit you and I will have to disagree. I have seen children forced into the slave trade and your boys are remarkably healthy,” Thorin said gently.

The older hobbit just sighed and idly traced the symbol on his wrist.

“Uncle Bilbo! Uncle Bilbo! Did you see? Did you see?” A little voice called interrupting the dark grown up conversation.

“Indeed, I did! Do not do that again Meriadoc Brandybuck! It was dangerous!” Bilbo said sternly from his spot on the ground. Merry frown but nodded, his sadness lasted only a moment before the two dwarfling princes were freed from their training, Master Dwalin calling it an early day.

With two new playmates joining the fray the little hobbitlings squealed with joy and the new group began a strange game the resembled tag and hide and seek.

“My King,” Dwalin greeted Thorin with a low bow.

Thorin waved off his friend, “Take a seat old friend. I know you have asked about our guests, now is the chance to see for yourself.”

The large dwarf threw himself to the ground with little care and looked the hobbit over carefully. “Dwalin, son of Fundin at your service,” the dwarf said as a greeting.

“Bilbo Baggins, son of Bungo, at yours,” Bilbo replied in kind, “I owe you thanks, Master Dwalin. I remember you from the market.”

“‘twas nothing, Master Baggins. Just doing my job,” Dwalin replied.

“Still, thank you,” The hobbit insisted.

“Excuse me,” a small voice from behind Dwalin said. The two dwarrow and the hobbit turned to see little Samwise staring at Dwalin wide eyed.

“Yes, Sam? Did you need something, lad?” Bilbo asked motioning for the hobbit child to come closer.

“Can I sit here? I don’t like their game,” the little hobbit said shyly.

“Of course, lad! Sit, sit!” Dwalin said patting the ground next to him. The star-struck hobbit sat beside the large dwarf and looked even smaller than he truly was.

“How’d you get that scar?” Sam asked bluntly pointing at some random spot on the large dwarrow. Bilbo looked scandalized but Dwalin just laughed.

“That one there? You are lucky, young hobbit it is one I remember getting. Isn’t that right, Your Majesty?” The larger dwarf said grinning at his King. King Thorin had flushed red and just shook his head.

“You see, lad that one there was King Thorin’s first trip out of the mountain. We were both just lads,” Dwalin continued his story and soon enough three more hobbits and two little dwarrow joined Sam in listening.

Bilbo smiled, perhaps he could grow used to the Lonely Mountain. If King Thorin would have them, that is.

\--

“Why didn’t you come to me?” Bofur asked his One, Prince Frerin who sat on the edge of their bed brooding.

“I thought I could handle it,” the normally sunny dwarf said refusing to meet his One’s eyes.

“Stubborn bunch, you Durin’s,” Bofur remarked taking a seat next to the upset prince, “I hate seeing you like this.”

“I know,” Frerin said turning into the other dwarf. The blond prince leaned on the toy maker and closed his eyes.

“Tell me about the hobbits,” Bofur said wrapping an arm around his prince, the other hand placed over Frerin’s hands to stop him from picking at his wrists.

“There are five of them, an older one and four little ones. The little ones are cute. Handfuls from what I heard. Broke a bust and something Thorin cares nothing about,” Frerin said with a slight laugh muffled by Bofur’s skin.

“We should visit them, Thorin means well but he doesn’t understand,” Frerin said softly.

“If that’s what you want, my Prince,” Bofur answered, “we’ll see the hobbits tomorrow then.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my lovely beta reader Catori1207. Also the first part of the chapter is a bit dark. See the bottom note for warnings. If I have forgotten anything please let me know or if this fic is ever missing a trigger warning please let me know.

On the worst day of his life, Bilbo wished the sky reflected the turmoil in his heart. The sky should be black and the wind should be raging, no one should be happy this day, the day the Shire died. The only black in the sky was the thick black smoke rising off of the fires that reached ever higher into the bright blue sky. It was unimaginable that such a beautiful day could be tainted with death and destruction. The smell of burning flesh and the screams of hobbits from all over could be heard and Bilbo could do nothing but stand there, shackled as he was to his cousins as they were being led ever closer to what would soon be their fiery death.

No one was really sure when it happened, only that the hobbits were not prepared. War and death were two things always far, far away from the minds of the Shirefolk. They were gentle creatures that cared more for their comforts than gold or riches. Later Bilbo would learn that a man had stumbled into Bree and started the whole thing. Men were weak creatures, their minds easily twisted and their souls blackened if their minds believed what they were doing was right.

The strange man that had stumbled into Bree began speaking and slowly he gained followers. This man preached that Men were superior, that it was their right by their creator to rule all of Middle Earth and that all they had to do was take what was theirs. At first, few listened but slowly the preacher’s following grew until he had more than was needed.

They marched on the Shire when the moon was high in the sky and all good little hobbits lay sleeping in their beds and the men slaughtered them. For three days the crazed men pillaged the Shire going from town to town, destroying hobbit holes and killing the hobbits inside, all on the supposed word of their leader and his god.

The heat from the inferno was getting unbearable and the screams of the hobbits forced into the flames rang sharply in Bilbo’s ears. His turn was coming closer and there was little he could do but march on. Sobs from those behind and in front of him, covered Bilbo’s own lack of tears. For some reason he could not shed even one tear, even after knowing how many of his kin had been lost to the flames; his heart had hardened as he neared his own death.

“Stop the procession!” A man called from several feet away. The hobbits were halted with various words of thanks and relief. “ Brother Alban has asked that we round up few of these beasts to be sold. The church could use the funds to expand!” The man said eagerly. He was a true believer in what they were doing there, cleansing Middle Earth of the taint of the other races, “We’ve got a bunch of little ones already but we need some older ones too!” 

The hobbits waited silently as some were plucked from the death march and instead of death, slavery awaited them. Bilbo held his breath when the man came to him and pulled him out of line as the last to be chosen. He was carefully tied to the others saved from their fiery death and pushed off somewhere else. Bilbo would always remember the screams as the procession began again.

\--

“Master hobbit!” A deep voice broke through the haze of sleep and Bilbo sat up in an instant. Coldness from the ground has seeped into his very skin as he had fallen asleep on the dirt that marked the training area. Four little hobbits looked on, worried, and a sunny dwarf and his One with a rather funny hat helped the hobbit sit up. 

“Are you well, Bilbo?” Frerin asked concerned.

The stubborn hobbit waved off the dwarf, “I’m fine, Prince Frerin, fine. Just a bad dream is all.” Bilbo managed tightly, “run along lads, it’s growing dark we will have to turn in soon. Little hobbits ought not be out after dark.” Reluctantly the four rushed off but didn’t stray too far so as to keep an eye on their protector.

“Mighty awful dream it appeared to be, Master Hobbit,” Bofur commented, with kind eyes and a warm arm wrapped around the hobbit. Bilbo was warming up remarkably fast as he has somehow found himself sandwiched between the two dwarrow, “If you don’t mind me saying.”

“Indeed Master Bofur, it was,” Bilbo replied tersely, “not something I wish to dream about often, or at all for that matter.”

Frerin nodded absent mindedly and clenched and unclenched his hands. The hobbit’s distress was bringing back memories he had no wish to revisit. “You do not have to speak of it Bilbo, we will not pry,” the Prince promised, “but know if you need to talk we will listen, you and I share a common thread in the past and as much as we both wish it would stay there sometimes these things must see the light of day.”

Bilbo simply nodded tightly but didn’t reply. Instead he focused on the children playing in the dying light of the day. Before his rather unexpected dream, Bilbo had been enjoying a nice long talk with Frerin and Bofur; they had appeared at his door both smiling sunnily, asking if they could help him watch the little ones today and Bilbo would have been a fool to say no.

 

Four little fauntlings that were growing ever more bold and curious about their new home wanted to see, touch, smell and sometimes even taste everything around him. Bilbo had caught little Merry licking the wall near the door for some reason that still baffled him. He suspected the little princes had something to do with that.

The two dwarrow and the hobbits had explored a little bit of Lonely Mountain before retreating to the green space that was slowly becoming a familiar haunt of the hobbits. For many hours the three adults simply talked, nothing heavy, nothing serious, just idle chatter and it was nice. The children ran around like wargs were chasing them, laughing and giggling the whole time. For a short while the two little princes joined them before being called away by their mother.

“I envy them,” Bilbo said softly he watched the children play in the last rays on the the sun, “They are young enough that they will never miss our home. They will adjust to the loss of the families and they will not remember a time before Erebor. One day they will wake up and this will be all that they know, and I am so envious.”

Frerin and Bofur exchanged a look over the hobbit’s curly head and Frerin stood, helping Bilbo up as Bofur rounded up the fauntlings. “Someday, Bilbo Baggins you will wake up here in Erebor and you will realize that you have not thought about those dark days in years. Trust me.”

“How do you know?” Bilbo asked as the group neared his rooms.

Frerin grasped Bilbo’s shoulder and gently pressed his forehead to Bilbo’s own. “I know because some days when I wake up I don’t remember it at all.”

\--

“It’s dark out, Master Hobbit, I was unaware you were so used to Erebor that you could navigate it in the dark,” a voice said from behind the hobbit. Bilbo had stumbled through the mountain, high enough to find a window overlooking the markets.

Bilbo laughed softly and shook his head, “I fear I managed mostly by luck, Master Dwarf, as I had no idea where I was going.” The sound of boots on stone came closer to the hobbit until the feeling of a body next to his own drew Bilbo’s eyes from the window to the dwarf next to him. Bilbo had never seen his dwarf before and it wasn’t surprising as Erebor was full of dwarrow. This new dwarf looked about King Thorin’s age possibly younger with hair styled into points. He almost resembled a star. “Please call me Bilbo, I fear being called Master Hobbit very much longer will cause me to forget my name.”

The star haired dwarf smirked and nodded, “Of course, Bilbo, you’ll find I am not nearly as proper as I should be. Being a thief does that to a dwarf after all. Nori is my name, if you be needing it.”

Bilbo didn’t bat an eye at the word thief, he had of course heard of Nori, the King’s lover and confidant, and Bilbo had done worse than steal since that dark time. “Nice to meet you Nori, I’ve heard much about you.”

Nori laughed, “Something good in there, I hope.”

Bilbo nodded, “Of course, Frerin and Bofur have kind things to say, I ignored what Master Dwalin has to say, and Master Balin said most of it was made up anyway.”

“Ha! The guardsman and I go way back! Before Thorin and I became better friends, Dwalin would chase me up and down the markets,” Nori said with a grin, “good times.”

Bilbo laughed but it quickly turned into a yawn, “Any chance I can get you to escort me back to my rooms Nori, I fear that if I were to try on my own I would get lost.”

“Of course,” Nori said, “Oh, let me tell you about this time I stole Dwalin’s own axe. He was very angry with me that day!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for vague mentions of religious fanaticism that orders the superiority of one race over all others. Off screen minor character death via burning to death.


	5. Interlude

Frerin awoke to darkness and pain. The skin around his wrists felt like he had stuck his hand into the fire that heated the forges of his home. 

For a while Frerin didn’t move, he lay in silence straining his ears for any hint of what was going on. The last thing he remembered was being out on patrol. The kingdom was weak at the moment. After the mess that was his Grandfather’s final decent into madness, the death of his father and the rise of his brother as King Under the Mountain everyone had to present the strongest face they could. Traitors to Thorin’s rule had to be flushed out and that left many holes in the forces of the Erebor. 

That is what led Frerin to his place on the guard rotation. Dwalin was supposed to join the young prince but after a second attempt on Thorin’s life, it had been decided that Dwalin would remain with the young king. 

A sudden bark of the common tongue shocked the young prince from his thoughts. 

“To your feet!” 

Blinded and shackled as he was Frerin couldn’t move even if wanted too. It didn’t matter as he felt hands upon his person that lifted him from his prone position on the ground. The cloth strip that covered his eyes was torn from him, making the dwarf stumble into a body in front of him. 

“Walk!” 

Almost without his permission Frerin found himself stumbling along in a line. A body in front of him and a body behind him, still unable to see properly and in a great deal of pain. It took a long while before the dwarf could focus his vision enough to get a proper glimpse as to where he was. While he dare not turn his head to see behind him, the dwarf could see the chained forms of men, dwarrow and elves in front of him. 

Frerin wasn’t sure how long they walked. His feet ached in time with his head and his wrists throbbed with every movement of the thick heavy chain that bound him to the others in the line. 

They marched for days, stopping only so the men herding them could sleep, Frerin drifted in and out of consciousness working on instinct and force of will alone. 

After what seemed like years the caravan finally came to a stop.


End file.
